mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kadi Klevokan
Appearance Kadi is a woman of average height she stands at around five feet ten inches, she is a Grey skinned human with hair that is the same shade of color as her skin, she also appears to be slightly busty with a slightly curvy figure. She tends to dress in all black and blue clothing with a black pair of yoga pants, a black shirt with a pentagram design, a black fingerless glove on her left hand, with a choker collar and a braclet under her right shoulder and on her left wrist, as well as a blue belt with a black stripe and finally blue bangs. She also tends to walk around barefoot. Notable Biology Facts Kadi is a subspecies of the Classical Grey Alien that hails from the planet known as Rafterz. This species of Grey tends to reproduce by way of egg laying, these eggs can be laid at anytime she deems necessary or anytime she is asked to. The eggs can be fertilized by any gender. Although Kadi is a female of her species, the females of this species tend to have penises. Personality Kadi is a very devoted wrestling fan, she loves to watch wrestling, wrestling with her friends (especially with her Host), and playing the wrestling video games. However due to her being a form of Grey Alien she is naturally curious about things she doesn't understand, and whenever she finds an object, being, or entity she doesnt understand she becomes devoted to finding out answers about them. Whether these answers come from the object, being, or entity or they come through her own research. Most of her hobbies revolve around the paranormal, anime / manga (mostly Dragon Ball), Spider-Man and video games, however Kadi very much enjoys watching YouTube play video horror games as she doesn't like to play horror games until she has seen a preview of it to see if its any good. Kadi also is a very big of Yaoi, though the reason of why is unknown but she thoroughly enjoys the story lines of Yaoi for the most part. Kadi also is a big of fan of any fandom ship where an Alien is shipped with a human. In regards to her feelings for her Host Raijeel, she enjoys his company very much and hates when he isn't around. She is extremely devoted and loyal to him as well as she very protective of him and will attempt to kill anyone who so much as verbally threatens him. Kadi enjoys sitting on Raijeel's lap more than anything else. Due to her Host, Raijeel, being submissive she tends to be dominant but kind towards him however she does demand attention if he doesn't have to do anything, she also enjoys making him hold her and making him let her onto his lap whenever she gets the chance. As for her feelings towards her friends, she will do whatever she can for them. She is very devoted to her friends that are fellow members of her guild as she considers them to be her family due to her not being very fond of really any member of her biological family. Skills and Traits * Expert Paranormal Investigator: Due to her enhanced intelligence and extreme interest in the Paranormal and types of hauntings as well as types of magic she is a very good paranormal investigator. She regarded as the best Paranormal Investigator to call if you want an Evil Spirit, an Evil Magical Entity, or an Evil Troll investigated, found and exterminated within her city. Expert Wrestler: Due to her deep interest and practice within the wrestling community she has become very a skilled and gifted technical wrestler as well as a very gifted striker when in a wrestling ring of any kind. Physical Traits * Grey Alien Physiology: * Telepathy: Due to her enhanced intelligence from being a Grey she is able to communicate through telepathy, mental image projection, as well as Mind Links. * Telekinetic Shadow: Kadi has thirteen telekinetic extensions of herself, all of these extensions are invisible to the naked eye only able to be seen through specialized equipment. Kadi is so gifted with these telekinetic extensions of herself she can use them to defend herself and others as well as she can do coordinated attacks with them. These telekinetic extensions seem to be extremely sharp as theyre able to cut through seemingly anything and they seem to be extremely strong as they can have been documented lifting a ten story building for her and flinging at an attacker. Her extensions also seem to be at the very least thirteen meters long. * Acidic Blood: Due to her species being born on a gas giant she seems to have developed acidic blood this cant be used to directly attack but it is a good defense against others who try to bite and infect her. * Prehensile Tongue: Due to her species she can use her tongue to grab things, as well as she can extend it to much greater length than ordinary humans up to two feet. Category:Monsterized Characters Category:Monster Musume Category:Daily Life With A Monster Girl Category:OC Category:KadiKlevokan Category:Alien Category:Grey Category:Futas Category:Futanari Category:Futa